Abducted:A fugitive Love
by Samy.N.K
Summary: Sorry. Didn't get this movie in the category to upload a fanfic. But this story is s a book form of the movie Abducted a fugitive love. would Jack do anything to get back his freedom? If the 'anything' even meant doing what he got imprisoned for-murder? Would he really kidnap the warden's wife, whom he loved irrevocably, and kill her, just to get free?
1. 1:The deal

JPOV:

I sat in the air-conditioned cabin, wondering what punishment the warden would have ready for me. The handcuffs were making me uncomfortable. I rested my bound hands on the table, which had files neatly stacked, and a lot of stationary neatly put in a jar. I thought about the fight I had gotten myself into, this morning. I never usually did so, as I wanted to spend the next eighteen years of my imprisonment peacefully. I always obeyed the cops, doing the work (which was just digging the ground with a shovel all day) without any complaints. We would be assigned to other work as well, like repairing the cars belonging to the warden, or fixing pipes in his house and all of that quite often. Those days were lucky for me. There would be fights among the prisoners often, which I ignored. But today, a guy called Ben had pissed me off so much, that I had ended up breaking his nose, while he returned that punch by slapping me hard and causing my mouth to bleed.

"Ah Mr Carlson!" Nathan greeted me slyly. I raised an eyebrow. "So, that was quite an assault," he continued, looking at me.

"It was for self-defence. I didn't start the fight, and you know that," I returned, shooting him a dark glare. He retreated, but the sly look on his face didn't fade away.

"Bad! Do you know you could end up getting two or three more years of imprisonment after involvements in fights?"

"I know that. You don't need to remind me anything," I replied.

"It seems that you are very impatient to get out of this room, Mr Carlson. So, let's…" He was interrupted by a knock. "Enter!" he ordered as his secretary Paula came in. she wore nothing that would make people relate to her as a secretary, but she still was.

"Nath-" she started, but corrected herself when she saw me, and Nathan giving her a call-me-sir look. "Sir," she said in the flirtiest voice I had ever heard. I looked at her intently. By this point, I was sure that they both were sleeping together. "Your wife Melanie is here to meet you," she continued, sounding as if Melanie was a pest that needed to be exterminated.

Nathan looked annoyed, so did Paula. "Send her in," Nathan ordered, and Paula obeyed.

I stared at the door as Melanie walked in. I knew her a bit from my two years' stay here. Well, it wasn't much of a _stay_. Melanie Anderson, Nathan's wife was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. As she came in, her brown curls bounced on her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes took in the scene in the room intently, and she walked over to Nathan as he kissed her on her forehead.

I didn't know why, but I felt a pang of jealousy at the sight. Melanie flinched slightly at his touch; I knew how awkward she was about their relationship in front of the prisoners, or anyone for that matter.

"I'm sorry I interrupted Nathan, but-"

"Its okay love," he interrupted. I knew at that instance that he didn't actually love her; he managed to hide his hatred well, saying the word 'love' with as much love he had for her, which was very little. "What brought you here?"

"Mr Berlent, of Berlent Oils called this morning. He said he couldn't reach you on your office phone, so he left a message," she said. Her voice was as beautiful as she was.

"Oh no. I forgot about the meeting I had with him this morning!" Nathan said as he put his hand on his forehead, and reached for his cell phone with the free one.

"Relax honey. He called to say that he had to fly to London urgently, and he apologised for not telling that to you. He also wished you luck for the elections." Nathan relaxed.

"You're a lifesaver Mel!" She smiled slightly at the compliment, but the smile never reached her eyes. The room was silent for a few seconds, but finally Melanie broke it.

"Anyway, continue with your work Nathan. I'll see you in the evening," she said as she headed for the door.

"Mel?" he said, grabbing her wrist tightly. Her face looked pained and awkward. I clenched my fists as I tried to control the sudden urge to hit the man hard who had hurt such a beautiful woman, even if it was by mistake. She turned and gave him a questioning look. "Umm…You know Mr Jack Carlson right? …" he pointed to me. Melanie turned to look at me and our gazes locked for just a second. Nathan, eyeing us, cleared his throat. Immediately, Melanie looked away and pretended to be fiddling with her wedding ring.

"Yes…"she turned to me and greeted me shyly and softly. As if she was afraid of me. This wasn't a surprise, considering my status right now. "Hi."

I just nodded my head. "So, he just got involved in a fight. And I want your advice," Nathan said, capturing Melanie's attention again.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I ain't sure what to do with him. Could you help please?" he asked sweetly.

"You're the warden, you decide. But just listen to both the sides and then decide what you want to do," she suggested and went away. Nathan laughed silently. I liked Melanie. She was really caring. She lived in the prison grounds in a big bungalow, and taught the prisoners too. She loved life, but it seemed to me that marrying Nathan was a decision she had taken, which was equivalent to death! But of course, she didn't know his true side. She didn't interrupt in Nathan's work ever, but when asked for something, she gave the correct answer. Like now.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Nathan forced me to look at him. That was when I realized I was staring at the door after her.

"Excuse me?" Did he really hate her so much that he was planning to patch her up with a _prisoner_?

"I know the way you look at her, Carlson. You love her-it is obvious. And I can also visualize the erotic fantasies that would be revolving in your head right now," he said casually.

That was it. I couldn't believe how low this man could get. Melanie didn't deserve this ill fate. I banged my wrists on the table, the cuffs making a weird noise. Immediately, a cop came in. Nathan waved him away, and slowly went to the door to close it. I took those few seconds to calm myself down.

"You know that I am running for mayor this year, isn't it?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes."

"I am standing against Mr Conner Stone, who is great man," he said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"So?"

"So, my chances of winning against him are less, if I don't do something," he nodded his head. "Don't jump to conclusions, but my chances of winning are less if _you_ don't do something. For me," he corrected.

"What do y-"

"What I need to win, is public sympathy. And I will get that only if…" he interrupted. I raised an eyebrow. I knew he was getting to the main point now, but I had no idea what it was.

"Whom do I have to kill?" I joked. The sarcasm in my voice was very much. But he seemed happy. Like I had finally gotten his point.

"My wife," he said seriously.

My mouth popped open; I was at a loss of words. Was he serious? I had asked that to him sarcastically. What did he mean? I had understood how low he could get, but this was unexpected. He was not only _very_ low, but _very_ selfish as well. He was so selfish that he could even commit a murder for the mayor's position! No, he was so selfish that he didn't want himself to get caught for her murder, so he was telling someone else to do it. But why me? There were so many prisoners here, many who had been arrested for murder, including me. So why me? Instead of sitting there like a dumb man, thinking about it, I asked him, "Why me? Why not anyone else?"

"Good question. You see, my wife thinks that you are innocent. That you didn't kill anyone. She thinks you are a good person. She thinks that you don't belong here. Melanie trusts you in a weird way," he said. I was stunned. I suddenly remembered the day that my ex-wife and best friend had ditched me and accused me for the murder of a man who was still alive. She was right. I _was_ innocent. I hadn't murdered anyone. In fact, _there had been no murder! _After he had told me the reason of choosing me for all of this, I started liking Melanie even more. Because she was the only one who thought that I was an innocent person. That I didn't deserve the jail. I felt bad for her now. I felt bad that she had to marry such a stupid and low person…monster. I felt bad that this week may be her last one.

But I could deny, right? "If I don't accept it?" I challenged.

"You will," he said confidently. "Because if you do, then you are a free man. Not in prison anymore. Trust me, if you do this for me, I will not even inform the cops about it."

Freedom? For abducting someone innocent? No. I wasn't selfish like he was-endangering someone else's life for _my_ freedom. It meant that I could get freedom only if Melanie's was taken away. I hated to think about it. "If I still deny?"

"Then you will die, as you know about this. And there are many prisoners here who are craving for freedom."

I understood the meaning behind his last sentence. First he would kill me-I was the only barrier between him and the mayor's seat and then employ someone else for Melanie's murder. I would listen to a plan we _had_ to have, and then decide.

"What's the plan?"

Nathan was amused and intrigued too. "That didn't take much thought!" then he said as if it finally clicked him, "Of course you'd say yes. Why would you want your own death when a cleverly laid out plan could grant you freedom?" I laughed slightly.

"I'll listen to the plan and then decide," I said.

Now his tone was serious. He was writing something on a yellow post-it, and then he handed it to me. "Day after tomorrow, all the guards except the ones at the gate would be with Paula, planning the security system for a gala party that would be next week. That is when I will come to your cell and let you lose," he said that as if I was a Spanish bull. "These, written on the note are codes for my garage and for entering into the house. Melanie will come home at 2:30. I will keep a set of clothes for you on my bed. There will also be a gun and some cash. Kidnap her and do whatever you want to with her. Rape her, torture her…anything. _I don't care!" _how could he say that? RAPE HER? TORTURE HER? HE DIDN'T _CARE?_ "And then…I want her dead before the weekend," he said. No, he ordered. "I will give you five minutes to think about it Carlson. But if you deny, you'll be ensuring your own death," he said, walking out and closing the door behind me.

I stared at the yellow note. I knew that even if I denied, Melanie would get kidnapped by someone else. Nathan would tell them the same thing. I couldn't imagine what anyone else would do to her. Anyone else would surely torture her, rape her maybe. Anyone else would make her die slowly and uncomfortably. Not that I wanted to kill her quickly. I didn't _want_ to kill her. I wanted to protect her. And there seemed no way out of it. While a part of me wanted to be free, the other part didn't want Melanie to be captive. I didn't want to kidnap and control her. I didn't want myself to decide her every move…what her future would be. I didn't want her soft and fragile body struggling against my grip. But I had to do it. Not for my freedom, but for hers. I would tell her what Nathan had told me. She wouldn't believe it, but I would tell her enough to stay alert, just in case.

That is when I saw a red light from the corner of my eye. What I saw sent waves of pleasure through me. Before I had sat on the chair, I had heard him practicing a speech. Maybe he had recorded it, and had left the recorder on. I quickly took out the tape and tucked it under my sock. I replaced it with an empty one that I found on Nathan's desk. _Our conversation had been recorded accidentally!_ Not only would Melanie know the truth now, but Nathan would get caught too!

"Yes, I am in," I said as Nathan came in.

He looked very happy, and he shook hands with my bound ones.

He pressed a button on his walkie-talkie and ordered a cop to come and take me away. "Tell anyone about this and you are dead," he said in a harsh voice. He then left the room. Perfect chance! I quickly took out the tape from the recorder and replaced it with another which I found lying on his desk. I was done, and seated when the guard came. He came in and I got up. He led me to the jail again.


	2. 2: Realized the love

I had a day. A day before I would kidnap Melanie. Before I could give her _freedom_ through _bondage_. But this would be bad for her. She wouldn't trust me anymore; just plead to me to leave her. I wouldn't hurt her-neither emotionally nor physically. I would take her to my home. My cabin in the forest. She would live there for some days, and then I would reveal Nathan's true identity in front of her. I would let her go after that. I wouldn't hold her captive after she knew the truth. I would help her to go home and tell about this to the police, while I would go off to search James Witherdale, the man who was alive, but claimed murdered.

I stared at the yellow note which had two codes. My thoughts were revolving around Melanie right now. I was concerned about her. That is when I heard someone calling me. It was a cop.

"Carlson!" He cried. I went to him. "You need to come with me to the house. Sink needs repairing," he ordered. "Turn around." He cuffed my hands tight behind my back and carried me to the house. This was the perfect chance for me to see Melanie happy, before the big day tomorrow.

Melanie wore a tank top and a pair of shorts that covered only half of her upper thigh. Clearly she might be comfortably watching TV or reading in this casual attire. I wondered when she would get to sit like this in her cosy home after today. Maybe never. Maybe after a long while. "Hey George! Thanks for coming," she greeted the cop with a bright smile. I liked seeing her so happy and content. She turned to me and smiled welcomingly. I flashed a small smile.

She turned, and we followed. She had her head tied in a bun above her head, with flicks of hair coming out of it. There was a tattoo on her neck. It was a quote of Shakespeare's- 'And though she be but little, she is fierce' changed to 'And though I be but little, I am fierce." I could now imagine myself pointing a gun on her head and she saying softly with shaking hands and legs, "And though I be but little, I am fierce." I laughed, causing heads to turn to me, but changed it into a cough immediately. George had removed my handcuffs, and I exaggerated a bit more as I put my hand to my mouth and coughed.

I stopped and I could see Melanie's concerned expression. She quickly offered me some water, which I willingly took. She cared so much-though a part of me told me that she cared this much only for me.

_That she loved me._

I thanked her and examined the sink. "What did you throw through this?" I asked her. I was actually joking to the woman whom I was going to kidnap tomorrow! But my tone was very playful and I ignored the former fact. I looked at her with just a smile on my lips now, but she looked embarrassed. George watched us intently as Melanie backed a step.

She shyly tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and said, "Cookies." Oh my god! Both husband and wife took jokes seriously, but the husband took them _very_ seriously. While Melanie had taken a joke seriously, Nathan had taken a snide, terrible and very sarcastic question seriously. Nathan's life didn't depend on Melanie's serious answer, but Melanie's life did depend on Nathan's.

They were so alike but so different. Melanie loved him but he hated her. They cared a lot. But the difference was that she cared for all the innocent people, while he cared only about himself. Him, his fame, his mayor's seat, and his money. Melanie was physically beautiful and he was physically handsome too. But what made his beauty less was the lack of a kind heart. And Melanie was a goddess, a goddess from heaven. So beautiful, that people would fall in front of her. But half of her beauty was due to her kind heart.

A heart that pumped blood to her body, but also a heart that cared. Cared for…a prisoner who didn't belong. A prisoner who hadn't killed. A prisoner who wanted to see her twenty four seven. A prisoner that now longed to hear her voice, to smell her fragrance, to see her incomparable beauty, to taste her lips…A prisoner who eyed Melanie as oxygen. Without her, he couldn't live. A prisoner who eyed Melanie as half of him. Without her, he was nothing. A prisoner who wanted to tell her something…but had to wait. Who wanted to hold her tightly in his embrace, kiss her fiercely, grip her hair tight and enjoy himself while they made love. Who loved her like a mate, but wanted to protect her like he was her brother. Who wasn't imprisoned just between four walls, but in her embrace. In her heart. The heart that cared…for a prisoner. Who wanted to present her with a gift. A gift that couldn't be bought or sold. A gift that she needed, though she didn't know it. The gift, of _life. _The gift of freedom, from her husband. The gift of dignity and independence. The gift of happiness, joy, peace, a care free life…The gift of _love._

_A prisoner who was madly, unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with her now. _

I was under the sink now, and these thoughts brought tears to my eyes now. I was happy that no one could see me, now that I was below a sink in an open cupboard. I was in love. And it wasn't ordinary love. It was a fugitive's love. Atleast it would be, once I was on the run. I couldn't bear the fact that I had to kidnap the woman I loved so much. Much was an understatement. Passionately was the correct word.

When I was done, I got out and saw the kitchen. Everything was kept neatly, but the fridge housed so many magnets and notes, that I thought the fridge will fall due to lack of strength to carry so many magnets. I couldn't see George anywhere, but I could hear Melanie humming to herself in the living room. It sounded like bells ringing. I peeped out of the kitchen, to see her head down as she busied herself with sketching. I went to the fridge to see all the notes. I was the sneaky Tom now, but what could I do till George came back? Walk away? Yes I could. But I wanted to spend as much time as I could in this homey house.

There were small sketches of beautiful ladies. It looked like a fashion catalogue. Some of the sketches were coloured, while some left as they were. Some were illuminated with pencil shades. Though many papers were stuck, they were all neatly stuck. Above each of them was a date, and a girl's name. Below each picture was Melanie's name, written in her elegant handwriting. She was an all-rounder. Her handwriting, singing and even drawing was…perfect. Amazing. And she was very spontaneous. All the women in the sketches were goddesses, just like _my_ Melanie. They were heavenly and each bore a different position. When looked at in the chronological order, they looked as if they were performing a dance. Colourful and lively. Just like _my_ Melanie.

It was strange how _his _Melanie had become _my _Melanie just in a day. Maybe it was because of his hatred for her. But a part of me knew the better of it, it was because I, Jack Carlson was passionately in love with her. But I was just sad because it was a huge _crush._ Not love. According to me, love was when both the mates shared the same feelings, passion and interest for the other. But here, it was just me. It pained in my chest when I thought that what was between me and Melanie, or actually what _i thought_ the relationship was, was love. Extreme and compassionate love. But it was just a crush. And there was a huge difference between love and crush. They were like two completely different things!

Just like dialogue and monologue were completely different. All the while, Jack was thinking that he and Melanie were having a dialogue, when it was just a monologue. Or more precisely, a speech. A boring one, in which Melanie wasn't interested. Which she didn't look forward to.

Atleast, _not now!_

The sofa creaked as Melanie got up and headed towards the kitchen. The creaking and soft footsteps woke Jack from his daydream. He quickly went to the sink and pretended checking if the water clogged and flowed through. Melanie saw all this, and a smile of success on my face. "Thank you so much. I was an idiot to put cookies through it!" Melanie said shyly. The distance between us was a lot, and she stood there awkwardly…very awkwardly. As if she knew she shouldn't talk like this to a prisoner. As if…she was scared of me.

My doubts were confirmed when I took a step forward, and she stepped back, keeping the distance between us the same as before. "You're welcome ma'am," I said affectionately. I think she caught the love and protective feeling in my voice, and relaxed a bit. She smiled a little one, just like she had in the office yesterday, when Nathan had complimented her. But this smile still was different. A wee bit different-it had reached her eyes. I nodded and asked her where was George.

"He went off, but told me to call someone else when you were finished," she said, as she took her cell phone from a table and dialed a number. "Andrew?" she said in the phone.

_Coming sis. Give me a minute._

She looked irritated. "Andrew, you kn-"

_George told me to wait for your call._ _Actually, I was gonna come see you today in the lunch break. Haven't met my sister in what seems like ages! _He sighed. His voice was so loud in the phone that Melanie had to hold it away from her ear, so I could hear everything she said. She had a brother? He seemed to be a happy-go-lucky person.

"Andrew, we met _yesterday!_" Melanie returned.

_It is long enough. Bye. I will come in five minutes, okay?_

The thought that she had to stay in her house alone with a prisoner, made her hesitant to say yes. But finally, she did.

_You ain't feeling odd right?_

"No. Take your time. I've baked muffins," Melanie said, as she stared at me. I could hear Andrew make an animated slurping sound on the phone. She hung up.

"You can sit here till Andrew comes. I'll finish my sketching. Excuse me," she said politely and went outside.

That is when a thought occurred in my mind. How could I abduct a woman, hold her against her will…separate her from her house forcibly and take her away, if I loved her? But I was determined to do it, not for my freedom, but for her life.

I woke up in the same cell. But today, the feeling was a bit different. In a few hours, I would be out of this hell. But, in a few hours, hell would start for Melanie. I was happy that I would be free, going home. I was sad that I was taking away Melanie's freedom. I was concerned for her too. I was worried about my temper problems-what if Melanie did something that would force me to lose my temper and hurt her? I shook that thought away. That would never happen. I was angry on Nathan for forcing me into his. But as sly as he was, he always stuck to his word. He had promised that he won't involve the police, so he wouldn't. I was sure of that.

Nathan came to my cell after about five or six hours. I stared at him. "Big day today. You're a step closer to becoming a free man," he said evilly. I was about to lose it, but controlled myself. "You remember the plan?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, of course." I still had the tape with me. And the yellow note.

"Good. I am going to handcuff you now, in case anyone sees us," he said as he opened the door to the cell and came in. "You can use these to tie Mel up," he suggested. I just nodded. As much as I wanted her to be free, I wanted her to be restrained as well. If she was restrained, she couldn't run away, making things easier for me.

Nathan walked me to the house, unbound me, and gave me the handcuffs and keys. "Go, getting out of the property safely is your work. Think about it. Maybe make her drive you out," Nathan suggested.

"Ok," I said, and started going inside, when he stopped me.

"Jack, be easy on her. Just kill her. Don't hurt her a lot. She is innocent. I don't love her, but certainly don't hate her. She has done a lot for me, and last night I really thought about it. She deserves dying quickly. Don't make her death slow and painful," Nathan requested, his voice soft now.

I was surprised. But I just nodded and went inside. The house was familiar to me, I had come here just yesterday. I went upstairs and searched a room with clothes on the bed. Luckily, it was the first one. I wore the gray t shirt and faded jeans kept for me, and tucked the gun and cash in a black jacket which I wore next. Nathan's words revolved in my head. But I ignored them, he was still the bad guy. I rushed downstairs.

I had fifteen minutes before getting this show on the road. I went to the living room, searching for accessible phones that Melanie could use when I wasn't seeing. I cut off the telephone line and tucked her pager in my jeans pocket. I found a backpack, suitable for hiking, and put a knife from the kitchen in it. I took some ropes which Nathan had kept on the dining table, and also fished for a black cloth in the washed laundry. I would use it as a blindfold for Melanie. Cutting off one of her most important senses would make it easier for me to control her. Though I hated it, I had to.

I came back to the living room. I had five more minutes. On the table, there were various photos and pages scattered. Some pages contained beautiful sketches with Melanie's name, and others contained notations- dha Ge Na ti…something that was written in English, but probably a different language. There were photos of Melanie performing a dance in a big auditorium. It wasn't ballet, it was some type of Indian classical dance. She wore an outfit which looked too heavy for her, but he looked beautiful in it. I finally turned away from the photos and concentrated on my work…

Three minutes.

Two.

One.


End file.
